


Say pinnace 10 times fast

by Jackwagon



Category: The Prelude - William Wordsworth
Genre: Boy Next Door AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, boy next door! peak, but like, gentleeee angst, holup im the writer, i can and will cry if anything happens to them, i love these mfs, its not even ironic anymore, like dont even worry abt it theyre just being stupid and having rom com misunderstandings, peak is my babey, pin deserves nice things, pin is my babey, secret top! pin, shush dont talk to me, slight angst, what i have done has made god very unhappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon
Summary: A very cute boy moves in next door to Pin, so of course, Pin decides to talk to him.
Relationships: huge peak & elfin pinnace, huge peak/elfin pinnace





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very cute boy moves in next door to Pin, so of course, Pin decides to talk to him.

Pinnace sat on his windowsill, trying to do his homework, but always ending up staring out of the window. It was a good passtime- his window overlooked the garden, and the gardens of his neighbours. Sometimes, he saw a fox slinking by or blackbirds and magpies pecking at invisible seeds. He liked to count the birds, sometimes. He remembered the rhyme. 'One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a marriage, four for a birth'. He didn't believe it, of course. Two magpies, hopping around the garden next door. It was quite a pretty garden, overrun by weeds and wild flowers in a way that made it seem magical. The house had stood empty for months, until only quite recently- that was probably why. He hadn't seen the new neighbours yet, though he knew their son was in his year at school. Parents always seem to do that, don't they? As soon as someone vaguely your age comes anywhere near you, they want you to be friends with them. As if most of the guys his age didn't make fun of Pinnace constantly. For his name, for his style, for his music, for his demeanour- it was like he couldn't escape it. Why should this random guy act any different?

Of course, it wasn't all bad. His friends were kind, as were most people he met to be completely fair. It was just hard to notice the good when there was also a relatively large amount of bad.

He heard someone speaking in a language he didn't know. A woman's voice. He looked to the garden of his new neighbours. A middle-aged woman was instructing a guy, who looked about his age, on some sort of gardening-related tasks that involved a large number of tools. Pin would be lying id he said he knew what they were all for, but then again, he was not a gardening fanatic. The guy and the woman looked unmistakably alike. Their skin was the same shade of dark brown, their noses and eyes the same shapes, their facial expressions remarkably similar. Pin didn't get it- he had never looked much like his dad, and he guessed he couldn't check if he looked like his mum. She had left before he had the time to properly remember her face. 

The woman went inside, leaving the boy to do whatever work he was meant to. Weeding, it looked like. Pin tried and failed to turn his attention back to his homework. His eyes wondered to the garden again, quickly glancing away as he made awkward eye contact with the neighbour's kid. He supposed that would make him look more suspicious. He looked back, before realising that that was EVEN more suspicious. God damn, he really could not do the whole being a human thing today, he thought as the boy waved to him. He waved back. He thought for a second before tearing out a piece of paper from his book.

-What u starin at?- he wrote, then folded it into a little paper plane and threw it to the boy. It landed a metre away from him. He picked it up, scanning the words quickly and smiling. He went inside for a second before re-emerging with a pen in his hand. He wrote something and threw it back.  
-You.- The paper read. -You should work on your aim, btw.-  
Pin smiled, then made an exaggerated scowl at the boy- he hoped that he could see it.  
\- I'm gonna ignore ur rude remark. I'm Pin. What's your name?- He scribbled down.  
The boy actually chuckled reading that. -Peak. Weird name gang ig. At least yours is weird in a cool way.-  
Pin smiled to himself- that was probably the first time anyone had complimented his name. -Thanks, I chose it myself. Yours is cool too tho.-  
-This has been extremely cute, but we're running out of space on the paper. Wanna come and talk irl?-  
Pin ditched his homework and ran down the stairs and into his garden. Peak laughed at the sight of him. Pin could hear him laugh this time. It was a low, warm sound that made Pin want to laugh with him.

Maybe this random guy was different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pin is an angsty mf uwu

‘Hey Pin!’ Peak smiled over the fence. His voice sounded like the way honey looked, the way warm water felt on your skin after you had been out in the cold too long, the way lights dimmed. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’  
‘It’s nice to meet you too!’ Pin said quickly, fidgeting with his earring. Closer up, Peak could see things he hadn’t noticed before- the light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and arms, the gold of the pendant around his neck, the light ice blue of his eyes scattered with darker flecks.  
‘Do you want to come to this side of the fence?’ Peak asked finally. Pin nodded, jumping onto the garden wall, and scrambling up, before apparently deciding to stay sitting on it, legs swinging. Peak decided to continue weeding, since that was what he was supposed to be doing, and also it seemed less awkward if he was doing something.  
‘Are you from in town?’ Pin asked conversationally.  
Peak looked up slightly. ‘No, no.’ He chuckled nervously. ‘I’m from London, actually. ‘  
‘Oh, cool! Big city. It’s going to take some getting used to, well, this.’ Pin gestured to the comfy houses and cosy gardens. ‘Which school are you going to go to?’  
‘Greenhill.’ Peak replied.  
‘No way! I go there. We can walk in the mornings, maybe- I mean, if you would want to, I don’t know if-’  
‘Sure, Pin.’ Peak said with a smile, cutting off whatever awkward rambling was about to ensue. ‘Who knows, we might end up in the same class. Maybe you could show me around town, too?’  
Pin blinked, as if surprised. ‘Sure, I guess. But I do have to warn you, my idea of a good time may not exactly align with yours.’  
‘Because you’re so quirky and different?’ Peak joked. He hoped it came off clearly as a joke, anyway.  
Pin laughed, thank God. ‘Because I’m a total introvert.’  
‘That’s good, because so am I.’ He looked over his shoulder again. Pin was smiling at him, legs still kicking up and down against the red brick, making a satisfying noise as the soles of his white converse shoes hit the wall. Peak smiled back, going back to weeding.  
‘Do you, uh-’ Pin began. ‘Do you want me to help?’  
Peak laughed. ‘Only if you want to.’  
To his surprise, Pin jumped down off the wall and knelt down next to Peak, beginning to pull out weeds with his bare hands.  
Peak laughed again. ‘You’ll ruin your jeans, Pin.’  
Pin scrunched up his face. ‘I don’t like them anyway. Black jeans look like shit.’ He paused, realising Peak was wearing black jeans. ‘On me! They look bad on me. They look good on you.’ He went back to the weeding, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
‘Thanks.’ Peak said, not without some surprise.  
There was an awkward silence.  
‘So, uh… do you know anyone here yet? Apart from me?’ Pin tried.  
‘No. Maybe you’ll introduce me to some people?’ Peak suggested.  
‘Maybe. I have a feeling you make friends easily, though.’ Pin said. There was no trace of sarcasm about it. Everything about Pin seemed completely earnest, Peak noticed.  
‘I could say the same about you.’ Peak responded.  
Pin scrunched up his nose again. ‘No, you couldn’t. This is probably the first time I’ve met someone who didn’t hate me on sight.’  
Peak chuckled. ‘That can’t be true.’  
‘It is.’  
‘What about your mum?’ Peak joked.  
Pin looked at him. Not quite a glare, more like a look of intense upset masked by a failed attempt at a blank expression. ‘I just remembered I have homework to do.’ He said. ‘It was great meeting you.’ And he climbed back over the fence, and went back inside. Peak saw him as he shut his window, and closed the blinds. He had said something very wrong. He supposed he would have to find a way to apologise.


End file.
